


At the Bunkasai

by BucinTsuki



Series: Tsukikage [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucinTsuki/pseuds/BucinTsuki
Summary: Yamaguchi sighed, he dropped his shoulder, and walked back to help their classmate."Okay okay, I'll let you go now!"While Yamaguchi turned his back, Tsukishima once again took a glance towards his crus- ehm, his clubmates class. Yes. His clubmate which unconsciously hold his heart for months. Wait, what? He meant his genius clubmate who had the ability to be a volleyball dork...Shortly, Kageyama Tobio had Tsukishima lost his mind for awhile.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Tsukikage [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101050
Kudos: 46





	At the Bunkasai

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello!   
> Another random drabble from my dirty mind which fckin love an adorable Kageyama Tobio. Its literally midnigt here, I write and post this on my phone, so sorry in advance for any typos. Hope you enjoy!

"-Ki! Tsukki!"

Yamaguchis voice snapped Tsukishima to reality. What was that? Was he daydreaming? 

"Are you alright? I've called you like I don't know, a minute or two? And your face kind of look like the crab we had last night!"

Now that Yamaguchi mentioned it, Tsukishima did feel his face warm, hot even. He raised his hand, fixed his glasses, and cleared his throat. In order to make his appearance back to normal, of course. 

"It's nothing. I'm alright."

Yamaguchi didn't look convinced. He held his jaw with his right hand, brushed it lightly while looked at his best friend suspiciously. 

"You're nothing but suspicious, Tsukki!"

Tsukishima looked away. Nothing went missing to Yamaguchi. He was sure once Yamaguchi found out what made he lost his mind, he'd be tortured for days, months, maybe years. He wouldn't take the risk, or would he? 

"I told you it's nothing. Come on! Haruka-san seems like needing a help over there."

Oh, yes. They were in the middle of bunkasai. An annual festival which never failed to interest students, and even outsider. The advanced class where Tsukishima and Yamaguchi in decided to have a traditional themed cafe. That's why he wore the black yukata his mom bought months ago for Akiteru's wedding. He looked stunning.

Yamaguchi sighed, he dropped his shoulder, and walked back to help their classmate. 

"Okay okay, I'll let you go now!"

While Yamaguchi turned his back, Tsukishima once again took a glance towards his crus- ehm, his clubmates class. Yes. His clubmate which unconsciously hold his heart for months. Wait, what? He meant his genius clubmate who had the ability to be a volleyball dork. Yes. Of course. A club mate. 

There he was. A one Kageyama Tobio, wrapped in a black dress with white trim and fluffy skirt which fall just a little bit under the knees, frilly white laces around the puffy sleeves, and also a white half-apron around his waist. Oh, and the ruffled headpiece above that silky hair. And those fucking stocking! It's not his fault for losing his mind, is it? 

Tsukishima couldn't decide what he should do to whoever picked maid cafe for Kageyamas class. Should he say thanks for having Kageyama dressed as the most attractive creature in his eyes, yes even above the dinosaurs. Or should he be furious knowing that he was not the only person who enjoy this oh-so-beautiful sight.

Tsukishima cleared his throat once again. He had to back to help his own class before Yamaguchi caught him off guard. He walked away, not knowing that the said setter had just glared to Tsukishimas way with a frown and his signature pout.

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope I can make a sequel. Let's just hope I don't lose the hope. Lol.   
> Anyway thank you for reading!


End file.
